1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure discharge apparatus having particular utility in relieving residual hydraulic pressure from detached hydraulic lines and the like, and more particularly to such an apparatus which is unusually well suited to permit the collection of hydraulic oil from a hydraulic line after the pressure is released for the purpose of recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The beneficial effects of employing hydraulic power in combination with overland vehicles has been known for some time. Common hydraulic applications in the mechanical and chemical engineering fields include the flow of gases, oils, or other liquids; lubrication; and fluid machinery, such as pumps, turbines, propellers, fans, and fluid powered transmission and control devices including servomechanisms. It is well understood that it is occasionally necessary for an apparatus which is receiving hydraulic power to be detached or otherwise disconnected from the source of hydraulic power for maintenance, or assorted other reasons. Under these circumstances, the apparatus receiving hydraulic power usually has hydraulic lines which are provided with male connectors which releasably mate with an appropriate connector seat, thus permitting the hydraulic lines to be easily detached.
Typically, when hydraulic lines are detached, residuary hydraulic pressure remains in the uncontrolled side of the hydraulic line; this uncontrolled side is typically that side of the hydraulic line which bears the male connector. In such a state, many individuals find it difficult, if not impossible, operatively to interconnect the male connector into fluid flow communication with the connector seat unless steps are taken first to release the residuary pressure from the hydraulic line. Of course, once the pressure is released, the male connector is easily seated.
The most prevalent practice used in addressing this problem of relieving residuary hydraulic pressure has been simply to exert force, by whatever means, to the male connector that is affixed to the end of the hydraulic line, for the purpose of releasing a given volume of hydraulic oil. This release of hydraulic oil, and the associated pressure, thereafter permits the male connector to be easily joined in fluid flow communication to the connector seat.
It should be understood that when force is exerted on the male connector for the purpose of releasing hydraulic oil and the pressure associated therewith; the hydraulic oil usually spews out suddenly and uncontrollably in the general vicinity of the male connector as the pressure dissipates. As should be apparent from the foregoing description, the prevalent practice, besides being a generally undesirable task, is also quite inefficient and uneconomical, in view of the fact that significant amounts of somewhat expensive hydraulic oil is lost each and every time the hydraulic lines need to be reconnected. Still further, this practice also tends to cause damage to the male connectors and the associated hydraulic lines thus causing their premature replacement on occasion.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for releasing pressure from a fluid pressure connector which can be conveniently used and operated, and which has the capability of collecting the hydraulic oil released for subsequent use or recycling. Similarly, it has also been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus which is particularly well suited for compact and convenient storage in an overland vehicle, and which permits an operator conveniently to release pressure from hydraulic lines and male connectors so as to minimize damage thereto.